Happily ever after
by Needle In My Eye
Summary: I never thought that I would say this about my life and no matter how cliché it sounds I will say it anyway.We both lived happily ever after." 'Set during the movie'. If you dont like it, tell me where to improve. BE NICE! My first Anastasia fanfic.Enjoy
1. Dimitri

**_Hello reader, yes you, not Rasputin behind you. Yes I know that I am not a famous writer or a good writer and I do not pretend to be. Sooooo, getting to the point here..... If you don't like it, do tell me where to improve BUT DONT FLAME OR BE NASTY!!!!!!! i once had a nasty reviewer (yes you know who you are) who was really nasty and had me in tears sooo PLEASE BE NICE!!_**

**_Enjoy. Do svidaniya._**

* * *

"Young man, you will bow and address the princess as "Your highness" said the doorman.

"No, that's not necessary" said Anya.

"Please" I said holding up my hand. I bowed and said "Your highness, I'm glad you found what you were looking for."

"Yes I'm glad you did to" she replied.

"Well then, goodbye. Your highness" I bowed. I looked up again to commit her beautiful face to my memory. It was the last time I would see her before I leave for St. Petersburg. It would most likely be the last time I would see her ever again in my waking hours (I would dream of her).

I knew I wasn't right for her after all she was a princess and I was a kitchen boy. I stared at her face for longer then was necessary. I turned and ran out of the room. I went and talked to Vlad for awhile. I said my goodbyes to him and Pooka and left. As I was travelling to the train station, I was thinking of the short time we had spent together. When I finally realised who she was, I felt the familiar sensation of lust and need.

When we were little, the night of the ball, I had been caught in the ball room. I wasn't there to waste time or to not do my job. I was there to stare at Anastasia. It was hard to work there and not fall in love with her. All the other boys my age that worked in the palace felt the same way. I once had a dream where she turned and looked at me. Where, when we got older, she married me. But that was one of those dreams that, no matter how hard you wish for it, it always stays a dream and never becomes reality.

I wished that before I left, I could have given her something to remember me by. But, I knew that was not the case. She needed to forget me and she would. She would have countless suitors that could read, write and woo her better than I ever could. That thought, the thought of never being able to hold in my arms, was so painful that it felt like I would collapse from the pain.

I put my hands in my pockets. I pulled out the flower Sophie had bought us in Paris. I smiled and closed my eyes. It reminded my of the way she wouldn't let go of my arm as we were shopping. "You're next" said the lady behind me.

It made me realise then what a mistake I was making. If I leave now, Anastasia would never know how I felt and I would never know how she felt and I would regret this day for the rest of my life if I left. "You're next" said the lady again, this time getting impatient. "Here" I said. "Have my spot."

I ran out of the train station with a single thought on my mind. A name. Belonging to the most beautiful, wonderful, intelligent woman I had ever met. I can't believe that I used to think her as a skinny, little brat. Determination sped me on as I thought of what I would say first. "Anya, I love you", "Anya, I need to tell you something"? I went with the simple "Anya, can I talk to you for a minute outside?"

I arrived there and asked for her. Everyone said they had not seen her. A guard said "She went through the maze." I turned to him. "Where does the maze come out?" "On the bridge" he replied. I yelled a thankyou to him as I ran out the room. I ran all the way to the bridge to find Anya hanging on for dear life and Rasputin trying to kill her.

(A.N Can't be bothered to write out the battle sequence. Happens the same in the movie)

I woke up. Anya was beside me crying. I sat up and put my hand to my head. I groaned. "Ow" I said. Anya turned around and her hand collided with my face. "Dimitri!" She flung her arms around my neck. "Ow! No, no. Let go. Let go" I said. Were those words really coming from my mouth? I mean sure it hurt a lot but she was showing affection for me. "Sorry." She said. "Yeah I know. I know. All men are babies." I held my stomach and got on my knees. That hurt.

"I thought you were going to St. Peters…" she started. "I was" I cut her off. I was aware of her hands on my chest. "You didn't take the…" "I couldn't" I cut her off again. "Why?" she asked of me, her beautiful blue eyes looking at me. "Because I…" this time she cut me off. She put her hand on my face and closed her eyes. She leaned in and I did the same. Our lips were so close. We were about to… Then Pooka started to bark. Did he not want me to show affection for her? That stupid mutt! We looked down. He was wagging his tail with Anya's crown in his mouth. I took it of him and we stood up. "They're waiting for you." I looked at her. She took the crown out of my hands. "They can wait a little while longer" she said. "Let me write a note for Grandmama and then lets get out of here.

We stood on the deck of the _Tasha_. I took off my jacket and Anya, her wrap. We danced and had fun. We stopped but turned around once more. She put her hands on my face and we both leaned in. Our lips met and I couldn't control myself. I put 10 years of love, passion, want and need into that kiss. I couldn't believe she wanted me. She broke off. I picked her up bridal style and spun around. She giggled that wonderful laugh of hers.

I never thought that I would say this about my life and no matter how cliché it sounds I will say it anyway.

We both lived happily ever after.

* * *

**_So what do ya think???? Do you like? No flames please!!! Do you think I should continue?? To all those Anastasia fans reading this, WE NEED MORE STORIES!!!!!!! WRITE WRITE WRITE!!!_**

Love Emilijah and the girls xxooxxoo


	2. Anya

**_I'm back again mwa hahaha!!! lol! anyway down to earth. New chapter. hope u like. I tried to stay to the character but sort went of a little bit and got distrac.. look theres a shiny.. sorry bit tired. anyway hope u enjoy :) _**

**_Do svidaniya_**

**_Emilijah and the girls._**

* * *

"Young man, you will bow and address the princess as "Your highness" said the doorman.

"No, that's not necessary" I said and it wasn't. We had known each other long enough to scrap the formalities.

"Please" he said holding up his hand. He bowed and said "Your highness, I'm glad you found what you were looking for."

"Yes I'm glad you did to" I replied knowing that if he left now it would be for the better. It meant I didn't have to deal with a broken heart forever.

"Well then, goodbye. Your highness" he bowed. He looked up and stared into my eyes. Those golden brown orbs stared at me with such a longing that I thought I was imagining. Well, I was only a "skinny, little brat" after all.

He ran out of the room. "Goodbye" I whispered.

I was staring out of the curtain. "He's not there" said Grandmamma.

"Oh, I know he's not here… Who's not here, Grandmamma?" I said.

"A remarkable young man who found a music box"

_**(On the Bridge skipped forward a little bit)**_

Pooka grabbed the reliquary and it rolled to me. I stepped down on it. I heard Rasputin gasp. The flying stone horse behind me blew up and I turned only to see Dimitri get knocked in the head by a flying stone. I gasped this time. I turned back to Rasputin.

"This is for Dimitri" I said., stamping down on the reliquary.

"Give it back!" cried Rasputin, falling to his knees in front of me.

"This is for my family" I said stamping down once more. Rasputin came up to me and grabbed my dress. "I'll tear you to pieces!" he screamed.

"And this, this is for you! Do Svidaniya!" I said stamping down once more. He screamed. I was blown off my feet. I got up and ran over to Dimitri and buried my face into the crook of his neck.

I sat up after Rasputin was defeated. I turned Dimitri over. "Oh, no. Dimitri?" I asked.

I was too late. I turned and rested my head on my knees. I sobbed quietly. He would never know how I feel.

I heard a groan and I turned around, slapping Dimitri's face in the process. "Dimitri!" I cried, as I flung my arms around him. "Ow! No, no. Let go. Let go" he said.

"Sorry." I said. "Yeah I know. I know. All men are babies." He held his stomach and got onto his knees. It looked like it hurt a lot.

"I thought you were going to St. Peters…" I started. "I was" he cut me off. I placed my hands on his chest. "You didn't take the…" "I couldn't" he cut me off again. I didn't mind much though. "Why?" I asked him, looking into those beautiful eyes of his. "Because I…" this time I cut him off. I put my hand on his face and closed my eyes. I had psyched myself up for this moment. I leaned in and he did the same. Our lips were so close. We were about to… Then Pooka started to bark. Did he not want me to show affection for him? Was he jealous? We looked down. He was wagging his tail with my crown in his mouth. Dimitri took it of him and we stood up. "They're waiting for you." he looked at me sadly, almost as if he didn't want me to be a princess. Well that could be arranged. I took the crown out of his hands. "They can wait a little while longer" I said. A grin of pure joy spread on his face. "Let me write a note for Grandmamma and then let's get out of here." I said.

We stood on the deck of the _Tasha_. Dimitri took off my jacket and me, my wrap. We danced and had fun. We stopped but turned around once more. I put my hands on his handsome face and we both leaned in. Our lips met and I couldn't believe the feeling. I felt loved and needed. He put so much passion into it, it was like he had loved me back in the days when he worked at the palace. I couldn't believe he wanted me. I broke off. He picked me up bridal style and spun around. I giggled. I couldn't believe that I was his and he was mine.

I never thought that I would say this about my life, I was now no longer "Anya the orphan". I became "Anastasia, the grand duchess of Russia" but now I was "Anya, the betrothed of Dimitri". I didn't care if I didn't live in grand palaces and didn't have fancy clothes. I was with my dream prince.

We both lived happily ever after.

* * *

**_Sooo, what do ya all think?? Do u think I should keep goin??? If soo wat characters should I do??_**

**_should i:_**

**_A) keep going with Anya and Dimitri?_**

**_B) Start with Vlad and Sophie_**

**_C) Leave it here???_**

**_LET ME KNOW!!!_**

**_Do Svidaniya,_**

**_Emilijah_**


End file.
